A Second Honeymoon
by nightdancers
Summary: I had a whole night alone with Edward, and I was going to take advantage of it. No more being fragile, no more being breakable. We were equal. We were in love.
1. The Second Honeymoon

**disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, these are not my characters. In case it isn't obvious, this scene picks up where Breaking Dawn leaves off, that first night in the cottage.**

* * *

**I. Second Honeymoon**

_"We're going to tell Alice that I ran right to the clothes," I whispered, twisting my fingers into his hair and pulling my face closer to his. "We're going to tell her I spent hours in there playing dress-up. We're going to _lie_."_

… _He pulled my face to his with a sudden fierceness, a low moan in this throat. The sound sent the electric current running through my body into a near-frenzy, like I couldn't get close enough to him fast enough._

_I heard the fabric tearing under our hands, and I was glad _my_ clothes, at least, were already destroyed. It was too late for his. It felt almost rude to ignore the pretty white bed, but we just weren't going to make it that far._

_This second honeymoon wasn't like our first._

_Breaking Dawn, 482-483_

His lips moved against mine with such urgency that it was difficult to remember that we had an eternity to love each other. It also proved difficult to believe, through the murky waters of my memory, how I had ever been satisfied with Edward's kissing before. Because now I realized how much he had truly been holding out.

As we kissed he was not afraid to not afraid to wrap an arm firmly around my waist, bending my body towards him. Or to securely anchor me to him with a firm hand at the back of my neck, fingers meshed deep in mahogany hair. There was something in the fierceness of the kiss, something that I had never noticed before. The lack of fear, the presence of everything he was, channeled into me. It was overwhelming. Luckily, amidst all that, I was still able to make progress on his clothes.

I tugged lightly at the new shirt he had gotten earlier and was only distantly aware of the ripping fabric. All I cared about was that I was now able to lightly run my fingers over the exposed planes of his chest. He responded with a quiet growl, and the hands that had been holding me to him slipped to the collar of the shirt I wore. With a simple, almost careless motion, he ripped it open all the way down, every single button popping off. It slid off my shoulders in tatters, together with whatever remnants were left of my ice-blue dress.

Suddenly we were kissing again, the same desperate, passionate kiss I hadn't known we were capable of. With a speed only Edward possessed we were suddenly falling, and I abruptly realized we were both lying on the sand-colored floor. Our legs tangled together even as our arms sought to get rid of any remaining clothes.

The fragile clothing certainly didn't last long. I was fairly positive we would find the shreds later, but I just didn't care about that now. Soon the length of our naked bodies were pressed against each other, each point of contact magnified a hundredfold. I was so aware of every place where we touched, the sensation of his skin on mine sinking in all the way to the bone. It was marvelous, the electric current pulsing strongly just under the skin. To be honest, the feeling of skin on skin was heady… addictive.

And that didn't just apply to our bodies. Our lips, pressed together endlessly, felt like they were on fire. A very pleasing, roaring fire. The fact that I didn't need oxygen anymore made kissing that much more pleasing too. I didn't have to break away breathlessly, seeking air. Instead I could keep my lips fastened to his as we rolled lazily on the floor, switching positions every few minutes, seeking new ways to touch each other.

The first thing that surprised me – well, at least in this particular moment – was that Edward didn't seem to be holding anything back. I brushed my tongue against his lower lip and was pleasantly surprised when his mouth opened under mine, bringing me instinctively closer. His taste, his unbelievably sweet and delicious taste, was saturated on my tongue, and yet I still wanted more. He wasn't shy about giving in to me.

We didn't stop kissing until Edward pulled away. I was pinned underneath him, for the first time feeling the full weight of his body. His face remained dangerously close to mine as he leaned forward, barely holding himself up with one hand as the other traced my jaw line and bottom lip. I could see adoration pouring out of his eyes. His darkened, lust-filled eyes.

I found it _incredibly_ difficult to focus, seeing as how the bottom half of our bodies were still entwined, but somehow I managed. "Edward," I began, realizing how husky my voice sounded. There was no bell-like ring to it this time, just pure, undiluted lust. I wasn't even able to finish whatever train of thought I was on because he gave me a heartbreakingly beautiful smile.

"Bella." He breathed my name out in a sigh, his voice several octaves lower as well. Before I had a chance to answer his lips had dropped to my throat, tracing a sweet trail of kisses from my jaw line to my collarbone, and farther down.

My breath caught as I felt his lips on the soft swell of my breasts, heaving with fast breathing even though it wasn't necessary. It was an instinctual reaction, probably a remaining fragment of my humanity. I didn't need the air, but my breaths were ragged and uneven anyway. He placed a hand on my dead heart as if to still me, and I felt more than heard a soft chuckle against my skin.

And then I was in sensation overload. His touches from before, the feel of his fingertips was nothing compared to his smooth tongue gently sliding over the peak of my breast. Tenderly lapping, suckling, nibbling. The feeling of it shocked me, made me gasp and moan out load. I arched my back seeking more, and he only switched sides with renewed fervor. It was like nothing I had experienced as human. He had been afraid then, overly careful. Now we were equals, free to love each other fully. This was so, _so_ much better.

All to soon his mouth found its way back up the column of my throat. He gave me a lingering kiss on what would have been my pulse point before coming up to meet my eyes. His golden eyes were briefly unfocused, and slightly clouded. "Your skin, it tastes so…" he trailed off, and without finishing the thought was kissing me again.

As much as I enjoyed the kissing, though, I was running out of patience. This time I wrapped my arms around his neck, securely locking him to me. I didn't pause to think about what was too hard, too fast, and he wasn't complaining. I just wanted him. All of him. Easily, effortlessly, I flipped us both over. We landed with a resounding thud, and I was pretty sure we had just dented the floor. It became another one of those things I couldn't care less about.

Releasing my hold on him, and reluctantly breaking the kiss, I wiggled down a little. His eyes widened slightly as I straddled him at the hips, the inside of my thigh brushing against him. He groaned at the casual touch, squeezing his eyes together and instinctively flexing his hips upward. Had I been human I might have been blushing furiously, avoiding his eyes.

As it was, all I wanted was union. My brain was being pulled in a million different directions, a million different feelings, but our union was at the forefront of it all. As I gazed down at him, it became the only thing I was able to really focus on.

"Edward, look at me," I said in a low whisper, a small smile on my face as I gazed down at his inhuman perfection. My new eyes took in the sight of him in less than an eighth of a second, but I found that I had to look again. And again. There was no way I would ever have my fill of the flat planes of his chest, the long and lean lines of his arms and fingers, and the silken smooth feel of his abs flexing under my lingering touch.

Our eyes finally met and he seemed to return my smile, if only for a moment. Then his hands were placed firmly at my hips, fingers splayed on both sides. His touch, so close to my burning center, set my nerve-endings into overdrive – which I didn't even think was still possible.

In a movement so smoothly synchronized, so gentle and fierce and fast all at once, he entered me completely. Our moans mingled, and I could hardly make out the difference between the two. It didn't matter. Tiny parts of my mind were thinking about other things; trying not to hurt Edward, trying not to hurt the cottage floor, and our daughter.

But the majority of my brain was trying to process the swirl of emotions our union brought to me. Love, excitement, completeness. There was the amazing sensation of feeling him inside of me. It was so different, so much more fulfilling. He no longer felt cold to me. Rather it was heat on heat, our bodies the perfect matching temperature.

The friction, too. I don't know how it's physically possible to create friction between too perfectly smooth bodies, but we managed. He stilled for a brief second before he started thrusting, moving in and out of me with abandon. His eyes closed tightly of their own accord, but I could see it in his features. For the first time he wasn't holding back. He wasn't afraid of breaking me, not concentrating on keeping me alive. Edward was completely losing himself in the sensations, and as I gazed at his face I found myself loving him even more. With his mouth slightly open, unnecessary breath coming raggedly, I knew he was letting himself be vulnerable. Open. The thought sent very different shivers down my spine.

I was faintly aware that he was holding on as tightly as he could to my hips, but it might as well have been a feather light caress. It took me no time to start meeting his thrusts with my hips, even as I let my hands travel over whatever part of him I could reach. I let my fingernails lightly scrape over his chest, earning a seductive growl amidst his throaty moans.

I knew we were both reaching that breaking point, and quickly. The tension, that knot that was becoming more and more tightly wound at my center was about to snap. His hands abruptly traveled up to my waist, tugging me down so that I was level with him. I felt the quiver of his breath on my neck, but that was the last thing I registered before I utterly tumbled over the edge.

Edward thrust once more deep inside of me before he shuddered and then stilled, his arms still wrapped tightly around my waist. I could feel the vibrations of his lips on my throat, and if I really concentrated I could make out my name like a chant. A reverent, nearly silent chant.

But I didn't really want to concentrate on that. I wanted instead to concentrate on the waves of pleasure coming over me, washing over me. It felt like I was drowning, being plummeted to the very depths of the ocean without air. Edward was my air. He was my air, my center, my everything. I realized that I didn't have the words to describe what I was feeling. There were no words to describe this ecstasy.

"Edward." That was good enough. I mumbled his name, though it sounded more like a soft moan than anything. "Mmm… Edward."

We didn't say anything else for several moments, both of us taking the time to come down from our sweet high. Eventually I rolled off of him, curling up at his side. My body was still aligned perfectly with his, my free arm stretched out over his chest. I let my eyes drift close, though I was by no means perfectly relaxed. It was more like I was perfectly comfortable, waiting my turn to go again.

It was his muted voice that broke through the silence first. "That was…" he started, but stopped when he turned and saw me. I knew I was probably grinning like a silly fool, but I didn't care. He turned on his side to face me, his free hand running through my hair before finding its spot at the back of my neck. "Beyond wonderful. Beyond anything."

I only nodded before leaning forward, pressing my lips to his softly. I had intended to say something else, but it was hopeless. His lips distracted me, transforming my gentle kiss into something much deeper.

Only a few minutes passed before he pushed off his side to hover his upper body over me, propping himself up with his other hand. I was about to pull him down to me when he broke away the kiss, leaving me with a frown.

He chuckled, the sound blending purposefully with the rich colors of night. "Maybe we should use the bed this time."

* * *

**author's note: It's been a while since I've written BxE, and to be honest, I missed them. This particular scene was requested more than once after my mini honeymoon series - Isle Esme, The Second Night, Practice Makes Perfect - and here it is (albeit a little late). I will be writing at least another chapter, if not more. (Next will be in Edward's POV). So stay tuned :)**

**-pokes review button-  
**


	2. No More Holding Back

**disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. These are not my characters. **

* * *

**II. No More Holding Back**

_He was all new, a different person as our bodies tangled gracefully into one on the sand-pale floor. No caution, no restraint. No fear – especially not that. We could love _together_ – both active participants now. Finally equals._

_Like our kisses before, every touch was more than I was used to. So much of himself that he'd been holding back. Necessary at the time, but I couldn't believe how much I'd been missing._

_Breaking Dawn, 482_

"Maybe we should use the bed this time."

She definitely didn't like my interruption. Bella's tiny frown was adorable, and even tempting. Scratch that – it was beyond tempting. I wanted to kiss it off her lips, to help ease the apparent frustration at my suggestion. And if I was being honest with myself, I wanted to do much, much more than just kiss.

Her porcelain body was wonderfully close, curled up next to me. She was deliciously unclothed, completely exposed to my wandering eyes. As I watched her she stretched out like some sort of gorgeous feline, providing me with a breathtaking view. I could gaze all the way from the smooth column of her throat down to the very tips of her toes, and I loved every centimeter of her. I loved every soft curve, every slope of her body, all the way down to how she curled her toes.

But more than all of that, I loved gazing at her face. My Bella, my human Bella, was still there, underneath all of the small changes brought about by her transformation. I could still see that her bottom lip was just a little too full for her top lip, and how she had a particular way of arching her brow. I could appreciate the slight upturn at the corners of her mouth when she thought of something pleasant, something unknown to me. But most of all, I could see the same love in her eyes when she looked at me. The love I fully didn't deserve, but greedily took anyway. "What are you thinking about?" she asked me in a curious voice, bringing my mind to the present. It was so easy to become distracted around her, especially in the… current situation.

"You. Always you," I whispered with a crooked smile before scooping her up bridal style and standing in the same motion. I could see a flash of surprise on her features for a brief millisecond, but it took her less than half a second to place the arm closest to me around my neck. Her other hand came to rest across my bare chest, sending tiny shivers up and down my spine. I realized it was something else entirely to be holding her in my arms, versus simply laying next to her. For one, I could not only see, but also feel the lusciousness of her body in my arms. She was smooth, soft, so receptive to the slightest of touches. Not only that, but holding her also brought her face very, very close to mine.

Without allowing myself to think about it I crashed my lips to hers, kissing her desperately, like the world would end if we broke apart. And it almost felt like it would. I don't know what possessed me around a – very naked – Bella, but it was impossible to keep my hands to myself. I held her effortlessly with my left arm as I trailed my right hand fingertips over her collarbone, down to the hollow of her throat, to the valley between her breasts.

Her breath caught in my mouth when I did that, and she didn't need any more motivation to successfully latch onto me with her free arm, the one not already around my neck. There was nothing left to do but release her legs, so that in the next moment she was standing, both of her arms securely around my neck. I had honestly intended to carry her to the bed. It was beautiful, calling to us. But for the second time tonight, I didn't think we would make it that far.

That was the last coherent thought I could manage before Bella pressed herself even closer to me, a feat I would have imagined impossible. The force of her enthusiasm caught me off-guard, making me stumble a few steps back until my back hit the wall. The entire time her body stayed pushed up against mine, our lips locked in an eternal heated battle that could never declare a winner.

And I didn't care that the wall was being ground into fine dust particles behind me, or that Bella's grip on my neck was just a little too tight. I didn't care that the lovely white bed still had perfectly arranged covers. All that mattered was that I could finally love my wife the way she deserved.

I held to her to me with one hand firmly around her waist, letting the other trail up and down from the back of her neck down to the small of her back. My touch was feather light and quick, but before I had traced my circuit thrice Bella had released a quiet moan in my mouth. It wasn't until she shivered in my arms that I reluctantly broke out heated kiss. My lips never left her, though. Leaning closer to her I weaved a path of fiery kisses along her jaw line, down the column of her throat, and across her shoulder. My roaming eventually led me to the valley of her breasts, and as before I indulged in the fact that her skin was now impenetrable. There was something about the taste of her skin that I couldn't describe, so delicious and tantalizing all at once. I let my mouth, teeth, and tongue linger on each breast, reveling in her repeated moans and weak writhing. I'm almost ashamed to admit that I wasn't exactly gentle with her, my teeth nipping at the peak of each breast, my hands resting tightly on her hips. Her soft cries of pleasure told me she didn't exactly mind.

My lips eventually found their way back up to her neck, at least briefly. "You're driving me crazy," Bella whispered in a half moan, even as she tilted her head back to give me better access. Her bright red eyes were half closed as the words tumbled out of her mouth, her expression beautiful in its vulnerability. Her hands had released my neck as I kissed her, now resting on my forearms as I held her.

As difficult as it was, I pulled my lips away from her, giving her as innocent a look as I could muster. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about, love." Her perfect brow arched elegantly, and I could tell she wasn't exactly fooled.

I expected her to answer me, but instead she gave me a downright sexy smile, pulling me back to her easily. Our lips crashed together again, and this time when I felt her tongue lightly stroke my bottom lip I conceded entrance. Again, the concentrated _taste _of her_. _It was addictive, the perfect heroin. I didn't think I would ever get enough. I became so lost in our passionate kiss that I didn't notice her hand sliding further and further down my chest and torso.

A strangled half moan escaped my lips when her nimble fingers brushed along my length once, then again. My body responded to her light touch without any input from me whatsoever. My hips flexed forward, seeking her touch. I could not describe the sensation of her touching me, teasing me, driving me absolutely _insane_. Her slender fingers were wrapped around me, and she was stroking so, so slowly. Compared to my fervent touches of before, this was maddeningly delightful torture.

I broke away from our kiss and leaned back, eyes clenched shut as the back of my head hit the wall. I heard fragments of stone falling to the ground, but my mind disregarded it. "Bella," I finally managed in a throaty whisper, my voice too low and too husky.

She looked up at me through her lashes – her long, beautiful, perfect lashes – and gave me shy smile. "Yes, Edward?" Her voice was lower too, but I could detect the hint of amusement. I could tell that she was well aware of what she was doing to me, the complete power she held. At the same time that she said my name her strokes became faster, and my reply died on my lips, becoming a low rolling growl. This woman would be the death of me, and quite frankly, this seemed like a fantastic way to go.

But I wasn't planning on letting myself completely unwind, not this way. I wanted her to experience just as much pleasure as me. I wanted to show her, physically, how much I loved her. And this time, I wasn't afraid to.

Just before her touch became too much I stilled her hand with my own. It was harder than I thought to drag her hand away from me, to stop the rush of wonderful sensations. A part of me wanted to change my mind and let her have her way with me. I realized that if I wanted to go through with the original plan I would have to act fast. Luckily, I didn't have a problem with that. Before Bella could object I had placed both of hands on the back of her thighs, and hoisted her up.

Her legs automatically wrapped around my waist, and I groaned at the contact. I took a very brief moment to step away from the wall – so that the whole cottage wouldn't come tumbling down on us – before I entered her completely. Our moans mingled together in the darkness, and despite the fact that I had been with her less than an hour ago, the pleasure of being inside her did not diminish. We were experiencing a whole new angle this time, a new way to love each other. It was marvelous.

I didn't hold back. My grip on the back of her legs was firm and steady, even though it was effortless to hold her up. My thrusts were fast, strong, and her hips responded with equal force. The position brought me face to face with her breasts, and between kissing them and moaning softly into her skin, I was utterly overwhelmed. My brain was doing a miserable job of cataloging the flood of my different senses.

My eyes were drinking in her appearance, every part that was visible to me. I could both see and feel Bella's mahogany hair as it cascaded in waves around us, creating a private space I wouldn't leave for the world. Her eyes, still a brilliant red, were half closed and unfocused. Her mouth was partially open too, her luscious lips pressing themselves to different parts of my face from time to time. And her tantalizing breasts were closest to me, two pale porcelain mounds I was reverently worshipping together with every other inch of her.

Our soft moans were mingled with growls as we moved faster and faster in unison, but the sound I could hear most clearly were Bella's tiny pants as she moved. It was in her quiet, ragged breaths that I knew how unraveled she was becoming, how completely she turning herself over to me. Her total surrender was slightly intoxicating.

But not as much as the other senses. Scent, taste, and touch were all meshed together in an exhilarating combination I didn't dare try to understand. I could taste and smell her lilac scent on my tongue, feel her warm muscles contracting around me with every thrust. I was hyperaware of all the points we touched; where her fingers were tangled in my hair, where she pressed hot kisses on my face, where we were joined as one.

We moved in unison, two beings in perfect synchronization. I buried myself in her again and again, losing myself in the pleasure of her body around mine. And I was still utterly lost when the tension between us snapped at the precise same moment, sending us both tumbling over some invisible edge.

It was during that moment of complete and utter bliss that I literally forgot I was the one holding us up. I let go of her and we both came tumbling down, landing on the bed as an entangled pile of limbs. After a few moments of ragged breathing and wave after wave of pure, undiluted pleasure, I was finally conscious enough to withdraw from within her and pull her close to me. I cradled her in my arms, placing scattered kisses on her hair even as she lingered soft kisses on my neck.

Several moments later, her soft voice broke through the silence. "Does that count as using the bed?" I could hear the smile in her voice, even though I was unable to see her lovely face.

I chuckled quietly, letting my laughter fade into the darkness. I spoke into her hair, my lips never breaking contact. "I don't think so, love."

She shifted then, propping herself up on one elbow so that she could look down at me. Her alabaster skin was glowing, and she had that same silly smile on her face that she had had before. Her eyes were focused again, and they peered at me for a few seconds before she spoke. "You're different," she said hesitantly, as if she didn't want to speak the words. "But in a good way. I like it."

"You're no longer breakable," I answered back, knowing exactly what she meant. There were quite a few things I would have never allowed when she was human; the new position, allowing her to touch me. I had never been rough with her before, either – though I was pretty sure she was being just as rough or more. "I like it." I added for good measure, giving her a lopsided grin.

I could see relief flicker across her face, but didn't have time to decipher the look as she buried her face in my chest again. We both sighed softly, the conversation ending for the time being. It wasn't necessary to talk, really. It was enough to know the woman in my arms was mine. My true love, my wife. The mother of my child. She was my everything, and all I would ever need.  


* * *

**author's note: I'm very sorry for the delay in this update. I've had a serious case of writer's block, and Edward was refusing to cooperate with me. I hope this isn't too bad. Reviews are very much appreciated :)  
**


	3. Sensitive

**A/N: Better late than never? A slightly shorter chapter. And just so you know, this isn't the typical... 'innocent' ExB I tend to write. You have been warned ;)  
**

* * *

**III. Sensitive**

"_I could really appreciate him now – could properly see every beautiful line of his perfect face, of his long, flawless body with my strong new eyes, every angle and every plane of him. I could taste his pure, vivid scent on my tongue and feel the unbelievable silkiness of his marble skin under my sensitive fingertips._

_My skin was so sensitive under his hands, too."_

_Breaking Dawn, page 482  
_

"This room is so beautiful," I whispered, nuzzling into Edward's neck to bring myself just a little closer to him.

I felt rather than saw him nod, his sweet breath released in a content sigh. "She had the idea even before we left for the isle," he told me, a smile in his voice when he mentioned Isle Esme. "I wasn't allowed to a single word, under some very serious and frightening threats."

At this I tried to glance up at him, curious. "What threats could they possibly make?"

"No alone time," he answered after a very brief pause, chuckling with the words. "Emmett swore he would literally exist between us every single second for a solid week if I ruined the surprise for Esme."

I laughed too – it was something I could see my big brother (for all intents and purposes) doing. At the same time a different part of my mind tried to recall the circumstances under which those threats had been made. No pregnancy, no emergency transformation. I highly doubted even Emmett would have been able to keep us apart with my newfound strength.

Eventually we fell silent, and our laughter faded into the night as minutes ticked by.

Edward's free hand started tracing a featherlight path up and down my arm, from shoulder to wrist and back again. His satin fingers left a quietly simmering path under my skin. We were both perfectly still, his arms cradling me to him. My arm – the same one he was tracing – was draped possessively over his middle. Now that I thought about it, we were were finally on the pretty white bed, and all I immediately wanted to do was to bask in this quiet moment. It was comfort, relaxation... _peace_.

I could hardly believe it.

My cheek rested on his chest, and I could hear his quiet, even breaths near my ear. From time to time I could feel his lips drifting to my hair, pressing light kisses on the top of my head. It was after one of these moments that I returned the gesture, lifting myself up just enough to press my lips to the hollow of his throat. But unlike his chaste kisses, I found it impossible to restrain myself to one or two.

Instead my lips continued their journey up his marble throat, slowly at first and more feverish as I gained momentum. I kissed up to his shoulder, then across until I reached the side of his neck. It was the juncture that I let my tongue dart out, tasting his deliciously sweet scent. Edward had leaned his head back now, his eyes closed. I heard a small moan reverberate in his throat when I dragged my teeth gently along the base of his jaw, his breaths uneven. "Mm, Bella."

My name was a soft sigh on lips, and the way he said it sent a fiery sensation straight down to my toes. It was full of longing and desire, so sexy. And I couldn't help but remember what had happened earlier, when I had so intimately touched him. The way his head had fallen back, mouth slightly open, his expression unclouded. He gave me so much just in allowing me to see him vulnerable, yielding, open. It evoked an impossibly deeper level of love for him, to be exposed to that part of him in a way no one else was. I was seeing it even now. For a brief second, it made my desperate movements stop, my breath catch.

For a moment, I found myself struggling to comprehend how beautiful Edward truly was.

Edward sensed my pause, his eyes opening and looking down to meet mine. A moment of silence passed between us. And I don't know what exactly he saw in my eyes, but before I knew what was happened, he had shifted both of us. I suddenly found on my back, my body parallel to his, and half under his weight as he leaned over to kiss me fiercely. He was on his side, propped up on his elbow, and I buried my free hand into his hair. I wanted to drag him fully down on top of me, relish the feel of skin on mine, but he resisted – just barely.

Breaking our kiss, he lifted his face until it was a few inches above mine. In an impossibly seductive voice, he whispered, "I want my turn."

I didn't have much time to consider his comment before he had pressed his lips to mine again. I responded more than eagerly, my body arching, trying to meet its perfect complement. I was rewarded only when he broke our kiss, and the hand that had been innocently resting on my waist started moving down my body.

It was innocent enough at first. He was still moving languidly, lacking the desperate aura that I seemed to emanate whenever I got a hold of him. As his lips traced an invisible path along my jaw and neck, his free hand drifted down to my hip, where his thumb started rubbing lazy circles on my skin. Very slowly, his mouth journeyed farther down, his body somehow smoothly following the movement without seeming to actually move. Soon his face was level with my chest, his hand still resting in the same place. I saw him open his mouth, holding my breath in anticipation. I couldn't have predicted what he began doing next.

Just as his tongue ran lightly over the peak of my breast, the hand resting on my hip slid down to brush against my inner thigh. Once, twice, and again as my soft moans and pants filled the room. I had thought that my skin couldn't possibly feel any more sensitive under his touch – apparently, I had been wrong. His featherlight touch electrified me, sunk under my skin and funneled all the way to my very core.

Edward's mouth kept working wonders, alternating suckling and nibbling my skin even as his hand drifted higher. At first it was only his thumb stroking the sensitive skin, but soon he switched to his whole palm, fingers dangerously close to the area that burned most. When he was centimeters away my legs spread wider of their own accord, and I felt him smile against my breast.

He lifted his glorious mouth from me then, eliciting a quiet whimper from me. I met his eyes for a brief millisecond. They were darker, half-lidded, but surprisingly lucid and curious. I might have tried to decipher his expression, but at that precise moment he flashed me my favorite crooked smile, and then lightly brushed his fingertips along my sex.

I gasped loudly, my head burying back into the pillows as my body arched towards his touch. If I wasn't true already, I was sure his delicate caress would have made my heart stop. It was too much to handle. A whole new degree of pleasure. My enthusiastic response seemed to encourage him. I felt his long fingers probe more boldly, two fingers sinking further into me. He was being playful, teasing me as he stroked up and down without ever penetrating. Had I been able to, I'm sure I would have protested.

Edward dragged this on for a few moments before focusing in on the most sensitive part of me. His thumb brushed over my delicate bundle of nerves once, and I heard myself crying out softly. From then on his teasing touches were relentless, and more maddening because of this. He was keeping his strokes and flicks so light, so careless, that before long my body was writhing under him, wanting more.

Just when I thought I couldn't handle it any longer, when I was about to forcefully pull him to me to finish the job, he abruptly slipped a finger within me. Our throaty moans mingled together as I relished the feeling, as he realized how truly ready I was for him. Within seconds he had slipped in a second, and, with his thumb still teasing the other part of me, began to purposefully slide in and out.

My hips stared undulating against his hand, matching the short movements, my hands clutching for dear life the sheets underneath me. This was a new type of pleasure. It was different than what we had shared before, together. I couldn't say it was better or worse, just that it was _good_. His slender pianist's fingers seemed to know all too well what they were doing, hitting the perfect spots within me at the exact perfect moments. Together with his thumb, his palm, his ragged pants matching mine, I knew I didn't want this to end. But at the same time, I knew I wasn't going to last long. I didn't have Edward's self-control, to stop him halfway through and have him join me, so to speak. I would have to pay him back later, because this was feeling much too good to stop.

I felt the tension building deep within me, near that particular spot Edward was hitting so perfectly. My hips still rose to meet him, my hands still clutched the sheets. I was desperate for release, and it felt like he was just as anxious. In the last moment I forced myself to open my eyes, to gaze at Edward. It was his look that finished me.

His mouth was slightly open, probably to taste the charged air around us. His hair was rumpled, messy, and unbelievably sexy. His godly shoulders and chest and abdomen were slightly shimmery, reflecting the moonlight coming into the room. And his eyes. His golden eyes were traveling freely long my body, but lingered most on my face. I could see wonder in them, together with his love and desire. I could see myself, my earlier sentiments, reflected in him.

Too much. Overload. His look finished me.

The building tension snapped, bringing me over the edge. It seemed like I fell an endless distance. I felt the pleasure radiate from my center outward, curling my toes and arching my back. Again, it was different than before – not better or worse, but so enjoyable. Before I was fully down from my high I buried my hand in Edward's hair again, and pulled him down to me.

Our kiss was passionate, fiery, and the weight of his body on me felt delicious. Once my mind and body had calmed down, his lips left mine. He pressed soft kisses to my cheeks, nose, forehead. Then he lifted himself up just enough so that I could see his face.

He was grinning from ear to ear, his smile bright even in the surrounding darkness. I could tell he was pleased with himself, and quite frankly, I was pleased with him too.

I pretended to pout though, letting out a dramatic sigh. His expression faltered for a second, and I could tell he was hanging on to my every word when I spoke. "Honestly, Edward, must you be good at_ everything_?"


End file.
